


Wholesome Fun

by Ricinumbrella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricinumbrella/pseuds/Ricinumbrella
Summary: Makoto’s fiancé,The esteemed Byakuya Togami isn’t described with words such as thirsty or shameless.While this holds true to most people, this wasn’t the case for this lucky student.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Wholesome Fun

After graduating high school,Class 78 stuck to each other like glue.They all remained friends and any drama that they had back in those days are long past.Heck,when Makoto was still living by himself he shared an apartment complex with most of them.

He looks back at that time with a fond nostalgia but ever since his boyfriend turned fiancé bashfully asked him to move in with him he’s never been  
happier.

Byakuya Togami, Despite being mostly known as a cynical misanthrope who if goaded likes to party, only he gets to see the truest form of him every single day.One thing’s for sure, it’s a far cry from his public facade.

Just then, an all too familiar voice pulls him out of his reverie.The wonderful mix of loving softness and increasing tension in his blond lover’s tone made makoto feel warm inside.

“Makoto, I’ve missed you all day at work and as stupid as it sounds I might’ve gotten lonely.”Byakuya confesses and it’s honestly heart melting how much he loves him.

Makoto pads over to the statuesque cutie known as his fiancé and wraps him in the biggest hug he can manage.”I’ll cuddle you until your loneliness evaporates!”He says, his cheeks pressed up against  
Byakuya’s ample chest.

Byakuya leans down and gives a kiss to makoto’s forehead.An understated smile shines on his lovely face.”Well I would enjoy that quite a bit,I think there’s something else that would really put me in a good mood.” Byakuya’s voice became lower and his body language shifted to be more explicit to match his feelings.Makoto immediately understood what his baby wanted and was more than ready to give it to his sweetheart.

“Well,I can certainly do you-I mean that.” Makoto blushes slightly, embarrassed at his not so smooth moves, but byakuya’s smile grows wider and picks makoto up as if he was weightless as he makes a b-line for their bedroom.

Makoto is gently placed into the cushioning of the mattress as Byakuya almost immediately starts to shed his work uniform.By the hungry look in those blue eyes,it’s clear that he was looking forward to this part of his day. 

Byakuya’s half undressed before Makoto takes things into his own hands.He slinks off the bed and guides his sweetheart onto it before straddling him and tracing lines into the other’s flushed skin.

“There doesn’t have to be a rush my love,I’m not going to disappear.” Makoto reassures his lover before giving some of the contact that byakuya so desperately craves in the form of a deep kiss.Byakuya responds in kind,making the act more and more of an indulgence by swirling his tongue around makoto’s little mouth and sucking hard on his tongue.

The two gradually became more touchy feely;Makoto’s hand was anchored into byakuya’s inner thighs and the other was pulling his light gold locks.Byakuya’s mewls only confirmed makoto’s suspicion that he was waiting for this all day.Once he started to make some noise and feel the strain in his pants get tighter he decided that clothes needed to leave.

Byakuya helped him break free of the shirt he had been wearing and he kicked off his pants as well.His lucky boxers never failed him.Even if byakuya didn’t necessarily find the underwear sexy,he sure did go wild for what was underneath it.

Byakuya smiled up at makoto as he took it into his own hands quite literally and slid down the slacks he’d worn all day;revealing milky white skin and the strings considered underwear that had been hidden underneath.

“I don’t I could ever get tired of that sight.” Makoto sighs dreamily looking up and down his fiancé laying on the bed in just a thong 

“Sights are good and all, but I prefer action.” Byakuya says as he then immediately starts kissing up Makoto’s freckled thighs before reaching Makoto’s hard on, the only thing he’s been thinking about. Thoughts of it ringing inside his head all day making it hard to concentrate on anything besides his ever growing need.

Makoto groaned as Byakuya put his entire face on his crotch and inhaled deeply.If you had told him that Byakuya Togami would become his loyal and lovingly soft fiancé with a high libido for him he wouldn’t have believed you but he can now see that the heir was like putty in his hands.His frosty facade would become slush when they were alone together. 

Byakuya slid his dick out of his boxers and started to lick stripes up and back down his dick, as if to taste it’s salty flavor. Byakuya’s grin grew big as he became to tease and clean Makoto’s dick as the lather started softly groaning and burry his hands into the silky follicles.Once Makoto’s member was meticulously cleaned with his tongue, Byakuya’s spit painting it completely, the main course for byakuya began.

He opened his soft lips and revealed his drooling maw waiting to be filled with makoto’s seed.Byakuya took the head into his mouth and then immediately took the entire length into his tight throat.Makoto had to focus really hard to not cum there and then.

Byakuya wasn’t unaffected either, his moaning being muffled but makoto’s sensitive flesh felt the reverberations.Byakuya started to work and it really solidified that his mouth was talented in multiple ways even when it wasn’t dishing out insults.

“Mmm,Baby you’re so good at taking care of me.Soon enough I’ll repay you and your little mouth tenfold.” Makoto remarked as they made eye contact.

Byakuya’s expression, though highly..depraved grew happier at the comment and even though they were doing something so dirty like worshiping his cock;Byakuya was entirely too cute.

Soon enough makoto’s self control snapped and thrusted into byakuya’s maw without mercy until he painted byakuya’s throat and insides white.Byakuya was just along for the ride and loved every second of his usually meek and mild fiancé be so entirely assertive.

Byakuya swallowed every single last drop of it and then once he was done licking his lips clean, he already wanted more.Makoto knew that the black piece of fabric wedged between byakuya’s plump and supple ass would be discarded once he saw the look in byakuya’s eyes grow hungrier.

Makoto shed his boxers fully, baring his entire form to his long time lover.This immediately prompted byakuya to do the same and in no time at all they were on each other again.Even though he had just came, makoto grew hard once again.Byakuya rubbed his thighs together to get some relief from his throbbing need.Once makoto noticed what was happening he coaxed his lover onto his back and gently spread his legs.

“What are you doing down there honey? Are you finally going to pound me until the stress at work is nothing but a hazy memory?” Byakuya’s voice rose in excitement, wiggling around slightly just imagining it.

“You know me so well Byakuya, I want the weight of your responsibilities to wash off and make sure that your hunger will be satiated.” Makoto said as his fingers spread byakuya’s hole wide and relaxed it.

Calming himself, Byakuya slowed his breathing so that makoto had an easier job preparing him. Makoto’s fingers slid into byakuya’s heat and started to massage the tensed bits. Byakuya started to mewl and whimper softly as Makoto’s fingers plunged deeper and deeper into him.He cried out as his fingers hit that spot that made him weird.

Makoto trusted and scissored his partner’s prostate without stopping to take a break,Byakuya panted as his constitution was turned into mush as his lover didn’t let up for a second until he was deemed soft enough to plunge into.

Soon enough makoto retracts his fingers and he kisses his lovely fiancé, seeing his lovely frazzled expression.In return,Byakuya’s lips trailed down Makoto’s neck and collarbone and then moved back up to kiss his puffball on his big freckled cheeks. He smothered his face in smooches and sucked on his chubby cheeks.

Makoto giggled at how absolutely ridiculous byakuya’s acts of love are.Both of them love every single part and aspect of the other.They loved each other wholeheartedly.Byakuya belonged to makoto as much as Makoto belonged to Byakuya.

Makoto lined himself up with byakuya’s entrance and asked byakuya if he was ready.Byakuya almost begged him to just take him already and without another word,Makoto thrusted into him all the way to the base, as if he was being sucked in.

Both parties had to collect themselves as Byakuya’s insides were stuffed to the brim and Makoto was reeling from being squeezed in a warm vice, it was like a warm bath with how wonderful it felt.

They caught their collective breaths and he started to thrust deep and slow, trying to find the right rhythm. Makoto slowly carved away at byakuya’s worries and sanity, the pace grew quick with both of them caving into their animalistic desire.

The wet slapping of hips and wanton moaning radiate the air as makoto pounds byakuya into the mattress. Byakuya’s legs wrap around makoto’s little body to make sure that every single last drop goes into his body.Their chorus of moans crescendo as both parties get close.

“Fuck-makoto,I’m..gonna...I’m so close baby.”Byakuya tries to speak coherently but nothing but makoto, his dick and pleasure he feels from it are what pervade his mind.

Byakuya’s face is a mess, just like his speech, his eyes have rolled back, his eyelids are half closed.His face has relaxed to the point where his tongue lulls out, a smile is etched into his features and he’s drooling, not caring about how pathetic or depraved he looked.

“I’m close too-I love you byakuya, you feel so good around me. Now be a good boy and cum for me love.” Makoto says in a wrecked voice while drilling byakuya harder and pulling his hair.

He could see byakuya’s toes curl and that last string of tension finally break.Byakuya came on both of their stomachs in seconds, the tightening of his warm vice being the reason for makoto’s orgasm to follow soon after.

Makoto, almost like a piping bag, pumped his thick baby batter deep into byakuya’s hole and slowly pulled out before collapsing onto the bed right next to his equally exhausted lover.

Though sweaty and exhausted, the two held each other within their arms, cuddling tight and warm.It’s their kinda aftercare, just looking into each other’s eyes and admiring their beauty silently until they had enough in them to speak.

“I absolutely adore you Makoto.”

“I love you with my entire heart and soul Byakuya, you mean the world to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all that, it’s really smutty but these two are cute no matter what.If you could leave a comment about how you feel about it, that would be appreciated especially since this is the first thing I’ve posted to ao3


End file.
